


Backstage

by VintageOwl



Category: FNAF, Fivenightsatfreddy’s, fnafVR
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Rape, Short, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageOwl/pseuds/VintageOwl
Summary: You’re testing a glitchy game, midway through the tests you decide to take a break but you’re interrupted.
Relationships: Glitchtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Backstage

This ‘test game’ as they called it, was creepy but creepy didn’t sum it up entirely but it was only thing at came to mind when you played it. The animatronics in the ‘games’ freaked you out to no end. It wasn’t fun, they hunted you down time and time again. You weren’t sure what their ‘vision’ for this game was but you couldn’t imagine it being this. If you failed the game it would end in a jump scare, definitely not suitable for a child.  
  


The games were frustrating, glitchy, and not fun. Worst of all, this weird person in a creepy bunny costume was always waving at you well peering out from behind a curtain. Even creepier they kept getting closer and closer after every game you officially finished. You had complain to the makers but they claimed it was just a glitch. The bunny person was suppose to welcome you into the game but they’ve been struggling fixing it.

  
The next game was maintenance on Chica, She might as well have been a garbage can with all the food and trash inside her. Before you could finish the game it crashed just as you were about finished it. A frustrated sigh escaped your lips as you leaned back in your chair. You shut your eyes tiredly, deciding on taking a break but a snicker made your eyes shoot back open up, The creepy bunny was lurking directly over you. 

  
You couldn’t move or breath for a second, you tried to scream and move forward but he yanked you back and covered your mouth, muffling your cries of distress. He ripped you up from your spot, His plush hands despite being soft dug into your stomach. The bunny lifted you up by the waist holding you tightly against, all you could do was kick your legs and trying to break an arm free from it’s seemingly iron grasp.

  
At this rate your stomach was twisted in a ball and tears were rolling down your face. After struggling for a moment he took you backstage and threw you down against a wide table with a purple cloth thrown over it. You turned over trying to crawl backwards away from the bunny but he grabbed your ankle and dragged you beneath it. His soft body was pressed into yours, holding you firmly beneath him.  
  


You panted frozen and staring at him intently wondering what he wanted. It wasn’t long before it revealed intentions. He reached up your skirt earning a loud gasp from you, you tried to struggle away again but he didn’t give you chance to do so. He dragged you back beneath by your hips and again you tried to get up but he slammed you back down against the table making your vision go double.

  
He hitched your skirt up, running a thumb along your clothed crotch. He rubbed you there watching you intently for a reaction but you refused to give him any. Seemingly annoyed with the lack of reaction he ripped your panties off, pulled your shirt wide open, pulling your bra down freeing your breasts from their confinement. He began massaging your breasts, Still staring at you intently. You couldn’t bring yourself to move, everything inside you was panicking

  
‘Oh god... the bunny wants to fuck me...’ You thought watching him move one hand to your crotch playing with you again till his soft fingers were damp with your juices, you were wet and you hated it. It continued to molest you. Your body began jerking and arching at sensations you were dreading, mainly because a creepy bunny mascot was the one forcing you to feel like this.

  
Your body weakened at its touch, something about the situation aroused you but you refused to admit it, refuse to accept that a bunny mascot was turning you on. You watch as he undoes something in front of its suit and moves between your legs. He runs his tip along your wet slit before his girth fills you, earning a whimper from you.

  
They lift your legs onto its shoulders. The bunny didn’t waste anytime before beginning to pound in and out of you at a steady pace. Everything is too hot, too uncomfortable for you. You curled your toes feeling pleasure build in your gut. Your mind still trying to resist the pleasure but your body said otherwise. You turn your head away, biting your lip in shame everything is tingling, your gut flutters and the pleasure becomes overwhelming. 

  
“Oh god.. oh god.. “ you whispered followed by moans and gasps escaping you, He fasteners his pace in return hitting your core at a deep angle a loud moan escapes you and your legs shake as a orgasm racks your body. He seems to focus more on himself now, pounding you at a rhythmless yet animalistic rate, maybe it really was a bunny.

  
Your body jiggles a little with each thrust, the bunny is panting loudly but it’s muffled sounding from its suit, It adjusts its position, moving your legs a little high as it pounds you into the table, you whimper beneath it feeling a dull pleasure trying to build again. He seems to take notice and slides his thumb to your clit, giving it a couple rubs causing you to clinch around him with a cry and moan.

  
The bunny does a couple more deep thrusts as you clinched around him, it sputtered filling you up with his seed, you groan at the sensation and it thrusts a couple more times as if trying to trap its juices inside you. You pant trying to steady your breathing, still coming down from the second orgasm. The bunny stares down at you intently, its permanent grin mocks you. You shut your eyes, still regaining your breath trying to convince yourself this didn’t happen and that it was just another glitch in the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck the bunny... am I right?


End file.
